An Alternate Form of Entertainment
by MeridianGrimm
Summary: Saguru wakes up in bed with a certain moonlight magician and has no memory of how he got there. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK.

This is a boy-on-boy fic, so if that's not your thing, please don't leave negative comments. This is not related to my other SaguKai fic, "If You Insist," but you should definitely check it out if you like this!

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Saguru woke up under warm covers, staring at a clock that said it was past time to get up. The sun had slipped through the cracks in his curtains, throwing small pools of light around the room. He felt really _good _for some reason. Satisfied. He stretched his arms, rolling over to go back to bed –

And came face-to-face with a sleeping Kaito. Saguru froze. _What…?_ He stared at the brunette, perplexed. _What is he doing here?_ There was a very obvious answer to that, which Saguru pushed to the side. _Maybe this isn't what it looks like. I don't remember having– uh-oh; I don't remember what happened last night at all._ He knew that Kaito was lusted after by many of his fans, and Saguru definitely found the thief physically and intellectually attractive, but had he gone so far as to be intimate with Kaito? He'd heard many a fangirl speculate that, as a magician with significant acrobatic talents, Kid was probably _very _athletic in bed. Saguru thought that his first time would be, well, memorable, but if he'd actually had sex and didn't remember it, he was going to be disappointed.

_Wait, disappointed?_ His analytical side jolted him back to reality. There was no proof that he'd slept with the magician. Kaito shifted the covers in his sleep to reveal he was at least half-naked. When Hakuba realized that he himself was wearing absolutely nothing, he sort of gave up on thinking things hadn't escalated last night.

"Good morning, Saguru," Kaito purred, sliding his arms around the detective's waist. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes," he responded automatically. _Since when has he called me by my given name?_

"Good. Very good." The magician buried his head underneath Saguru's chin, snuggling comfortably against the younger boy. "Would you like to play some more?" The comment, combined with a less-than-innocent tone, confirmed Saguru's conclusions.

Saguru decided that saying "Actually, I'm hungry," out loud would, given the context of Kaito's question, be taken the wrong way. "I'd like breakfast," he amended, moving to get up.

"Stay in bed, 'Guru," Kaito moaned, clutching him tighter. "I wasn't done with you." He began to kiss Saguru's collarbone, licking along some bite marks that the detective hadn't noticed. Saguru tried to remain calm, but the physical affection was influencing other parts of his body. After three minutes and forty-two-point-nine seconds, Kaito stopped kissing him and chuckled. It was the kind of laugh that he frequently emitted as Kid, which made every sane person within twenty meters want to run.

"I've been bad," the magician confessed with a smile that was far from contrite, running his fingers down Saguru's side.

The detective really liked what Kaito was doing to his hips. "O-oh? What do you feel the need to apologize for, Kaito?"

Kaito lightly bit Saguru's earlobe before whispering, "I wanted to see how long you lasted before admitting that you have no idea what went on last night. But it was mean of me, so I'm stopping."

Saguru sighed in relief. "I thought you'd be offended, since I deduce that we… made love."_ God, is he really licking behind my ear? That shouldn't feel this good._

"Mmm, you really are observant, Tantei-san." His tongue moved lazily back to Saguru's neck.

The detective froze. "And I'm guessing that you finally admitted that you're Kid?"

"Of course. Our third time you actually asked me to wear the monocle and top hat. You got to arrest me, and it was _lots_ of fun."

"You're joking."

"Yes." Saguru sighed in relief. "You waited until our fourth time to ask." The sense of relief vanished. "Then I borrowed your magnifying glass and got to examine _every_ bit of you. You protested the whole time, but you were a little tied up, so you didn't stop me."

"Kaito…"

"I'd never have guessed that a stuffy gentleman like you would have such _stamina._ You were _insatiable,_ 'Guru." Kaito smiled against the detective's skin. "I'd like to find out what you can do when you have a whole day on your hands."

That brought Saguru back to an important question. "Why don't I remember what happened last night, Kaito?"

"There was a family at my heist whose brother had been arrested for multiple homicides a year ago. You were the detective that solved the case." He kissed Saguru again, as if to soften the explanation that was coming. "They spiked your drink with the intention of framing you for murder. Since you wouldn't remember what you had done, you couldn't prove yourself innocent."

"And how exactly did I get from being framed for murder to being in bed with you?"

"I stopped them before they could hurt my favorite detective." A malevolent grin crossed his face, making Saguru shiver. "I left them for Nakamori-keibu to take care of. You were still technically sober, mind you, and fully aware of what was going on – the drug was made to temporarily damage your short-term memory, but not kick in for a few hours."

"Still not seeing how I ended up in bed."

"I told Nakamori-keibu I'd take you home. He was busy with the _actual_ ring of criminals at the heist location, so he was willing to give me a pass just this once. You insisted that you felt fine, and I didn't believe you, so I stayed. We ate tons of chocolate and watched a Sherlock Holmes DVD, and then I might have suggested an alternate form of entertainment."

"Oh. Um." Saguru vacillated about whether to ask his next question before deciding to just go for it. "Will I ever get those memories back, or are they gone already?" Losing his virginity was one of the few milestones he had been planning to enjoy.

"A certain undersized scientist of my acquaintance said that the memories could be recalled if you were to experience similar sensory stimuli. The smell of chocolate, for example, might bring back memories of the movie." Saguru knew exactly where this was going before Kaito added, "And if I bring you to a sweet, delicious climax, you might remember all of our little games from last night."

"I… see."

"I thought you might. So, playtime?"

"Breakfast," Saguru corrected firmly. "Did I even have dinner last night, or just chocolate?"

"Don't know. But you definitely worked it off." Saguru smacked him lightly. "Fine, breakfast it is. Just no fish and chips, okay? I won't be kissing you if you eat fish."

"Ichthyophobe," Saguru muttered, prying Kaito off him and standing up. He looked around for the garments he'd been wearing last night. "I know you're a magician, Kaito, but did you make my clothes disappear?"

Kaito all but giggled. "I _could,_ but I didn't. They're in the closet." When Saguru raised an eyebrow, he explained, "I wasn't going to leave my uniform out in plain sight, especially since Nakamori-keibu knew I would be coming here, and your clothes just ended up in there too. My hat's probably under the bed, though, and the monocle made it to your nightstand." Satisfied with that explanation, Saguru got dressed and offered some clothes to the naked magician, who accepted with an exaggerated wink. "I appreciate it… not that I'll be wearing them for very long."

Saguru felt himself flush. "Behave yourself." Breakfast was both interesting and terrifying: Kaito had a much better knowledge of Saguru's kitchen than could be achieved from a single night's study. What _that_ suggested about the thief's nightly activities outside of heists was something Saguru was not ready to contemplate yet.

As he put his dishes in the sink, Kaito snuck his arms around him, pressing his lips onto Saguru's neck. The detective almost dropped the plate. "Kaito, I'm busy."

Kaito laughed and moved his hands a little lower on Saguru's abdomen. Saguru's whole body twitched. Kaito kissed the detective's neck for a few minutes, allowing Saguru to get used to the action. "So, Tantei-san," he finally crooned, "are you ready for your second first time?"

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: Man, I was about a page from being done with the third case for "The Hattori-Kudo Files" when this happened instead. Never fear, the Hattori-Kudo case should be done soon! Reviews are always appreciated, and I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
